


[Cover] Solution of the Final Problem

by thinkhappythoughts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkhappythoughts/pseuds/thinkhappythoughts
Summary: Fic cover for Solution of the Final Problem by the talented agirlsname.This fic is truly hilarious and made me laugh countless of times and it's only fair that it gets a cover.





	[Cover] Solution of the Final Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solution of the Final Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615521) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works at DeviantArt by this link:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/thinkhppythoughts/art/Solution-of-the-Final-Problem-783581077.


End file.
